


Am I In The Wrong?

by TeriyakiWritingDesk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriyakiWritingDesk/pseuds/TeriyakiWritingDesk
Summary: After Tommy gets in trouble and is put on probation, he recalls the events on the SMP and wonders if he is a hero and if everything he's done was right
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Am I In The Wrong?

“Your actions have consequences!”

The sentence echoed in Tommy’s head as he trudged down the prime path. Tubbo’s words sank deep into his heart in a place he wouldn’t be able to forget. Everyone had looked at him with such disappointment just then, he had never seen his best friend so angry at him.

He should’ve considered what being vice-president meant to him before taking the job. Did L’Manberg even matter to him? Because after seeing all of his friends work so hard, he began doubting his own abilities.

Tommy stopped at the lake. The same lake he and Dreamed dueled so long ago. He watched the event play out in his head. He remembered it all happening so vividly. The feeling of being shot, his friends watching in horror, the hidden smile coming from Dream that was almost taunting him, but most of all, the feeling of failure he felt when he knew he had lost.

His hands shook when he held that bow. It felt like the entire world was on his shoulders. They all believed in him, and he blew it. He took his shot and he missed.

So in exchange for giving up his friend's world, he gave up his own.

Tommy walked past the lake, a quick shiver going up his spine. He looked up at the new builds around him. He remembered when the server was bare and empty, now it’s full of life. A wave of nostalgia washing over him.

He recalled the moment he gave away his discs. The feeling of mixed dread and happiness as he watched Dream take them away. Losing all of the hard work he and Tubbo had to go through to save those discs. All for the sake of the nation.

Was it worth it?

L’Manberg fell apart when he and Wilbur ran the election. Being alone in the cold ravine without anyone to talk to. How did it get to this? Was it his fault?

Then they tried to take it back again, they succeeded. But Tubbo got a job he wasn’t fully prepared for. Wilbur blew it up sky high, and Phil was forced to kill him, his son.

He gave up his discs for this?

Tommy stopped walking at the community house. He looked at the leaves on the roof swaying with the wind, the clear windows leading inside, and the crafting table floor that nobody bothered to change. This was the beginning, before Tommy even joined the server. Everyone was happy, it was peaceful and fun.

Ever since he joined, it’s been chaos.  
Tommy leaned his back against the tall walls of the community house and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and listened. Trying to hear people laughing and running without a care.

Nothing.

Was this his fault? Did he do this? 

“Hey.”

Tommy looked forward where the voice came from, and saw someone he wasn’t expecting.

“Phil?”

“Hey kid, you okay?”

Tommy huffed.” Do I look okay?”

Phil laughed. He went over and stood next to Tommy.

“I know what happened with Tubbo.”

“Yeah yeah of course you do.”

“But he is right.”

“Of course he is…”

Tommy stared down at his feet as he kicked the ground below him. Phil tried to get his attention again but Tommy didn’t budge.

Tommy remembered him burning the house. The flames rapidly spread with no ability to stop them. The overwhelming smoke that made it hard to breath. Ranboo having to pull him out of the house before he got hurt.

One little mistake led to all of this.

“Hey, talk to me. Please?”

Tommy looked up at Phil then back at the sky.

“Is this my fault?”

“Well yeah you burned George’s house down-”

“No not that! L’Manberg, the election, Tubbo’s execution, Wilbur!”

Phil stiffened as Tommy mentioned Wilbur, but let the boy continue.

“I feel like this is all because of me, is it? If I just stopped then would everyone be happier? Ever since I joined the server there have been wars and betrayal everywhere, am I a bad person?”

“Tommy-”

“I gave up everything for the nation, for Wilbur, for Tubbo, and where did it get me? All my friends are mad at me for one mistake!”

“It was arson!”

“There’s always arson here!”

Phil stood there, looking at Tommy spill out his worries. He missed this, watching his son grow. He felt bad for not being with Wilbur and Tommy, off in his own hardcore world doing his own business. He left them alone to fend for themselves, and after hearing about how Tommy was feeling his guilt sunk deeper inside him like a virus taking over.

“Tommy, I’m not sure what was going through your head during all the wars, but every single one of you stepped up and stayed strong. You fought in a war for god's sake! Not a lot of sixteen year olds can do that!”

“I know, but was it right?” Tommy asked, tears beginning to escape from his eyes.

Phil wrapped his arms around the small boy into a tight hug and let him cry on his shoulder. He held him close not wanting to let him go. There was so much trauma encased in him that he hasn’t seen until now, how could he be a father that let that happen to his son?

“Tommy everything will be okay, alright? I’m here for you.”

“D-do you hate me?”

“No of course not.”

“Does everyone hate me?”

Phil stopped for a moment. He put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and looked at him dead in the eyes.

“Nobody hates you, but you still need to think about how others feel before doing something. But don’t ever forget how much your family cares about you, okay?”

Tommy nodded and hugged Phil once again. They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms in silence. Just being together was enough to soothe Tommy. He wished he could spend more time with Phil now that he was in the server.

Watching Tommy let out all his worries made Phil realize something. He realized just how much of the world is against Tommy, his boy. He should’ve been there for him. He shouldn’t have let Tommy get hurt so much.

Phil swears that no matter what, he would keep Tommy safe. He won’t let anyone hurt him anymore. He will do anything to protect his son.

So he made up his mind, if it would give him an advantage in this world of chaos he would win that competition.

Phil was gonna get that elytra, and he won’t let anyone get in his way.


End file.
